Insania
by DoubleAAz
Summary: Even though the kishin was destroyed doesn't mean the madness he caused to spread around the world just vanished.. Follow two girls who's hometown was hit hard with a storm created by madness. (might be some pairing later on)
1. Prologue

~ _Prologue_ ~

It was a normal week day, students were finishing their homework, some getting ready for bed, but that wasn't the case for two girls who lived on the edge of New York City in a small town named Insania.

The sky there was much darker then it should be, nobody seemed to be bothered by it or the occasional flash of red going through the dark clouds above, everyone was either inside around seven pm or like Abii Hale's parents; out shopping.

The two girls laid on the couch watching TV, one of them finishing up their homework, these two girls were Abii Hale and Allie Fox, best friends since the start of middle school.

"Hey Abii," the teen mumbled, playing a game of catch with her pencil,

"Yeah?" Abii replied looking up at the ceiling, clearly bored.

"You should help me with my homework, I just have to answer a few more questions.." she moaned on,

"Just do it yourself!" Abii said moving around on the couch till she was upside down.

"But-" Allie gets interrupted by Andy coming down with his Kindle, blaring some song he looked up on Youtube.

"Andy turn that off, it's loud and you'll get mom pissed off!"

"Mom's not here you know," Andy replied turning off the loud music.

"What?" Allie said completely taken a-back, thinking her mother was in the bedroom.

"She left to go out shopping, I think she said something about going with your parents?" Andy says, pointing at the teen lying upside down on the couch.

"Hey, you two, get off your lazy butts and come look at this.."

"What?" Abii mumbles dragging out the a's as she tumbles onto the floor, quickly getting up and going over to the window with Allie.

"Whoa, what's up with the sky?" Allie asks, causing Abii to put on one of her signature 'are-you-kidding-me?' faces.

"Maybe it's gonna storm? It's been awhile since we got any rain.. Andy mind turning on the news?" Abii asks.

The familiar sound of a news anchor fills the room, capturing both girl's attentions.

"Many people have spotted these dark clouds in areas all across the globe, some have even said they saw red lightning streaks while taking their daily walks, it's quite unusual but we're sure it's nothing serious.

But, just as a precaution all flights have been canceled in the areas where these dark clouds have been spotted, please stay tuned for more information on the matter."

A few minutes of silence pass before the sound of glass breaking errupts from outside along with crashes, one hitting the house that the three of them stand in.

"Andy, go hide in the closet!" Allie yells, "What- no! What's going on?"

"Get in the closet Andy!" Allie says guiding him over to the door and shoving him inside.

"Stay there, don't come out until I come and get you, do you understand?"

A loud crash and the sound of more glass breaking comes from the hallway that connects to the living room.

A monster, with the skin of a man and half the face of one, walks through the door that now lays a few feet away in the hallway, one blue eye sticks out amongst the limbs that are places they definetly should not be, the other side of the thing's face has a totally black eye with razor sharp teeth jutting out of its mouth.

Licking its lips with its disgustingly long tongue it looks into the living room where the two girls stand, guarding the closet door.

"Food.." the thing mumbles as it ducks into the living room, it goes for Allie, reaching out one of its arms to grab her, almost instinctively Abii darts in front of her throwing her arms up in a X form over her chest.

When Abii looks back down, she doesn't have arms, but two blades that hold the monster's hand back from grabbing Allie.

Taking one blade away, Abii shoves it into the thing's chest, it looks down at the wound as blood starts gushing out of it, removing the blade it turns back into her actual arm.

The monster slowly starts disintegrating, leaving a red soul hovering in mid-air.

"W-What was that..? Are there more?" Allie says looking out the window, shattered glass decorates the ground while homes have been torn apart, people stand outside some laughing up into the sky, others standing around blankly staring into space.

 _What's happening?_ these thoughts fill both of the girl's minds, leaving them both a little shocked.

Another sound comes from outside, it's.. a helicopter.

It lands in the middle of the street, and a man with a lab coat walks out with a woman who seems to have golden-colored hair,

"Who are they?" Abii whispers to Allie as they both look out the window.

"Do you think they're the people who sent that thing here?" Allie replies, looking at the man in the lab coat.

"I thought all flights were canceled.." Abii whispers back, "maybe they know something about that thing I.." The teen trailed off, looking down at her arm which was a blade just a few minutes ago.

The man in the lab coat starts pointing at the houses, lighting a cigarette up as he stares up at the dark clouds.

"We have to hide.." Abii whispers.

"What if they know something about that thing?"

"What? Have you gone mad?" Abii says looking at her friend with wide eyes.

"If they know something maybe we could trick them into telling us.." Allie tried to convince her friend. Abii stared back at her not eager to approach these people who could do who knows what. "Just trust me on this!" Allie shouts, bringing more attention to their house.

Abii sighs, "Fine, so how are we doing this?"

Allie smiled back at her friend now that they were on the same page, "We go out there and act like we're completely terrified and if they try to pull anything.. we bolt after getting my brother."

Abii nods, walking over to the archway with Allie, putting on the best scared little kid face they knew, then walked outside, forcing a few tears.

"Stein, over here!" The golden-haired woman yells, running over to the two teens.

"Are you alright, you must be going through so much right now.. do you know where your parents are?"

After a quick sniffle Abii timidly says, "Th-they went to the store with her mom.. neither have come back since.."

"My dad.. he said he was going somewhere, my brother's inside.. I told him to hide," Allie said forcing her voice to tremble, but didn't mention where exactly her brother was hiding.

"We'll try to find them ok? They must be worried sick!" The lady says, giving them both a good squeeze.

"And we'll go get your brother, I'm Marie and the man over there in the lab coat is Dr. Stein, we're rescuing survivors and helping the rest of the people who've been hurt." she says cheerfully with a bright smile.

"I'm Abii and this is Allie." The teen says gesturing over to the other girl who stands beside her.

"Nice to meet you, I'll be right back, you two stay here ok?" both girls nod and watch as Marie walks over to Stein and whispers something.

He nods, looking over his shoulder at the two girls who stand there still looking terrified.

Dr. Stein shouts at one of the men to go into the house with Sid to retrieve Allie's brother. Allie stiffened at this not sure if she wanted them to find her brother just in case it was dangerous.

Ten minutes pass before the men finally come out, glancing over at Allie and Abii as Sid whispers something to Stein.

"Where's my brother?" Allie says walking over to them, trailed by Abii.

"He- we couldn't find him, we checked everywhere, every closet... every room.. I'm sorry bu-" He's cut off short as the girl runs inside the house, cutting her foot on a piece of glass along the way shouting Andy's name.

"Andy!?" No reply.

She checks every room, every corner, everywhere.. but nothing.

Allie comes back out, fists clenched in pure frustration.

She told Andy to stay, did he just not listen and run off? Was he dead?

She glanced around the clearing searching for Sid, but when she found him no where she turned to Stein instead, "What the hell did you do?!" she shouted charging at him and attempting to punch him in the face, However, Stein caught her fist without effort.

" I understand how you're feeling right now, but this whole town is under quarantine for the time being."

"I don't care!" Allie snapped jumping away from the man.

Stein sighs, "As soon as the town is out of quarantine then we'll do as much as we can to help you search for him, but for right now you have to come with us." His body seemed to have a bit of a spasm and he doubled over, hands resting on his knees.

"Stein!" Marie shouted and rushed over to his side, "Are you ok? Are the madness suppressants wearing off?"

Madness suppressants? Both girls wondered.

Abii, almost appearing from thin air places a hand on Allie's shoulder, "Somethings off we should probably get out of here.. and that's the only way.." She said looking towards to helicopter. Allie grew tense when she saw where Abii was looking but said nothing.

"You two can go sit in the helicopter, Marie and I will be following you shortly, Sid here will be flying it." Stein said roughly standing up on his own, shooing away Maries help.

Both girls could sense they knew more about the situation so they made their way into the vehicle.

Abii wasn't quite sure about any of them, so she made sure she was seated by Allie away from the rest of the people , not wanting to be near them.

"Do you trust them?" Allie whispers, as they get into the helicopter.

Abii shakes her head, "There's something they aren't telling us."


	2. Chapter 2

~Allie's POV~

We arrived at the DWMA just as the sun was rising. The whole trip there our questions were ignored, except one "Where are we going?"

but they didn't explain what the DWMA stands for so I didn't ask. Under normal circumstances I would have been happy for the help but the people here were not.. _Normal._ For one all the adults were watching us. There was also one key thing no one could miss at this school, Students walked through the halls carrying weapons and weren't even given a second glance from most.

"K-hem," the sound startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to meet the eyes of a black haired lady. She squinted at me through her glasses and I stared right back at her daringly. "Are you going to sign the papers? Or will you be a threat to the DWMA?" She said without looking away. Threat? Nothing at this place made sense, How could two teenage girls be of any threat? Then it comes back to me, I remember whatever that thing was coming into the house, I remember Abii's arms turning into blades, and I remember blood covering the floors. I bite the inside of my cheek and look over to Abii, who was in a daze looking down at her palms.

I turned back to the woman to meet her gaze once again, "And what exactly _is_ the DWMA?"

She answered without hesitating, unlike the others, "Death Weapon Meister Academy, prior to signing you would be enrolled in everyday classes, like any other student, to help train you and your weapon," She gestured to Abii, who took inhaled sharply, "Will your loyalties lay with the DWMA?"

I glanced to the side and meet Abii's eyes with a questioning look, she in return gave me a look that indicated " _why not?"_ We both turned to the separate papers in front of us. The first question was simple: "first name?" I jotted down Allie without a second thought then skimmed over the remaining questions. Some seemed like a normal question to ask when enrolling in a school, others asked stuff like "Weapon or meister?", "If weapon what classification of weapon." I took a quick glance to see what Abii had put down , her pencil hovered over the questions before skipping all the way to the bottom and signing. I turned back to my own paper and did the same before handing it to the lady. She hesitated before accepting them but didn't force us to fill out the questions we had skipped.

A squeaking door frame sounded behind us and we both turned to investigate. Screw-head- or Stein leaned against the door frame adjusting the gigantic screw sticking out of his head until it let out a disturbingly loud _click,_ which seemed to satisfy him. He looked behind us before standing up straight and requesting we follow him, which they did without turning back to the lady behind the desk.

Stein directed me to stand over a red dot placed on the floor in front of a white wall. Without any warning there was a flash of bright white. He made hand motion shooing me to the side and Abii filled my place. He disappeared into a room for about a minute before coming out and and handing us two cards. In the top left corner of the card I was handed there was a picture of myself, beside that there were three stars one of which was filled in with red and at the bottom read meister. I glanced over my shoulder at Abii's who was the same except hers said weapon at the bottom.

He continued to lead us through the halls, explaining basics of the academy, Like the fact that it was a school that trained _teenagers_ to fight monsters- or pre-kishins as he called it and witches which if I hadn't seen the creature from before almost kill us I would believe none of what he was saying.

"So what is soul resonance exactly?" I questioned screw-head as we exited the building.

"It's when two souls match wave lengths to create a stronger connection, it allows them to use special techniques." he gestures for both of us to stop in front of a building. I assume you both want to be paired as weapon and meister? your soul wave lengths already have a strong connec-"

"How did you know I was a weapon?" Abii blurts out, it's the first time she's spoke since we arrived here, I could tell something was bothering her but a lot happened and I didn't want to push her into talking about anything she didn't want to.

"Well I can see your soul of course," He gave us a smile that sent chills down my back, "both of your souls are actually quite interesting." We both took a cautious step back and he chuckled a bit. "The cards I gave you will allow you access into certain areas, allow you to receive your weekly allowance, allow you to take missions, and let you check out books from the library."

 _Library?!_

"Library?!" Abii exclaimed, speaking my thoughts exactly.

Stein raised a eyebrow before continuing handing me a package, "That contains your weekly food money and some extra to get you clothes and other stuff you may need," He gestured to our outfits, which were black tee shirts and gray sweat pants the academy had given us.

And with that he walked away.

* * *

~Abii's POV~

It was still early in the day so Allie and I decided to venture into Death City, all the small stores we came across didn't seem to have any clothing to fit our styles.

We ended up asking someone for a good place to shop for clothes, the only reply we got was from a girl who pointed west, shrugging both of us walked in the direction we were pointed in until I stopped dead in my tracks, looking up at what looked to be Death City's mall.

"Well, guess we found out where we'll be shopping from now on." Allie says, going ahead of me into the building, I take a glance upward at the giant comical skull above the front entrance before walking inside and running over to Allie who looks inside a window, staring at a red leather jacket.

Before I can say something she walks inside the shop and grabs it off the rack, along with a white tank top.

"Allie what are you doing?" I ask, as she walks around the shop, grabbing a pair of plaid shorts, tights, and combat boots.

"I'll be right back." Allie says, going into the changing room, not bothering to answer my question.

Five minutes later she comes out, and I have to admit it all looks amazing on her, but Allie sighs when she looks in the mirror. "It's missing something.."

"Can I help you ladies with something?" A middle-aged woman comes up to us, Allie ignoring her and looking around the store again.

"Uh, well I think she has everything figured out.." I mumble as I look around, unsure of what to even try on.

"Hmm.." The lady says looking down at me, "You might wanna look over there for some clothes.. they might suit you better." She points towards a shop across from this one, named 'Cool Cids'

I nod, and not a minute later I find myself in the shop looking around, it's a mixture of things from hoodies to denim, anything that would be considered _cool_.

I walk over to a corner where the socks are, my eyes widen when I see knee-length blue and dark grey socks lying on a shelf, perfect my thoughts echo.

Picking up the socks, I once again find myself looking around until finally I have an outfit.

Looking at myself in the changing room is like looking a stranger, ever since I found out I was a weapon I can't look at myself like I used to, how was any of this possible?

 _This was the kind of thing you heard about in stories, not in real life!_

I sigh, looking at the dark grey hoodie I found, along with matching sneakers and jean shorts.

 _No, this is normal now, I just have to get used to it. I'm a weapon. Everything will be ok as long as I stay with Allie, I can't trust anyone but her right now._

"Hmm.." I mumble, trying to transform my arms again after taking off the hoodie, "Come on, damnit!" I'm sure anybody outside the door thought I was trying to fit in a really tight pair of jeans right about now.

I take a deep breath, and then suddenly both of my arms are twin blades, accidently I slip on the t-shirt that somehow ended up on the floor.

Trying to regain balance I grab the rack on the changing room wall, only to break it with one of my blades.

 _Shit.._

I get up slowly, cautious about things that might be possible to break in weapon form. I take deep breath and the next thing I know both blades are turning back into my arms, I gather up my things and pay for them.

I go back to the shop Allie was in, almost running straight into her after opening the door.

We both had changed into our new outfits after buying them, not wanting to be seen any longer in the outfits we were given.

"Oh yeah, I got these for us." Allie says, holding up two packages with a big letter A in them.

"I thought we could put them on the back of our clothes?" I smile, "It's like we're the Double AAs huh?"

"That's it, we can be known as the double AAs!" I nod, looking back down at the blue letter A.

I reach up and touch the fading blue streaks in my hair, "I think I'm going to cut my hair, maybe re-dye it.."

"Cool, I think I saw dye over there," She says pointing towards a stand, sitting in the middle of the walkway "I should probably re-dye mine red, to match my jacket."

"Race you to it?" Allie nods, we always liked running track at school, but she always beat me when it came to speed.

Allie, looking victorious as she made it to the cart first; suggesting we go, but I had a feeling that I shouldn't leave just yet.

Walking around for ten more minutes my eyes finally lay upon a pair of headphones, the same comical skull I see around everywhere on both sides of it, a gold trim decorates the top and around the speakers, I pick them up and put them around my neck, surprisingly light considering how heavy they looked.

"Are you sure? We don't have enough money for anything else personal." I nod in reply, I was gonna start fresh. I wasn't Abii Hale anymore, I didn't live in Insania with my parents, I now lived in Death City with Allie, my best friend, the only person I could now trust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allie's POV**

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I don't know if I want to do this anymore.." I yell whispered to Abii.

"Oh come on, it was your idea don't chicken out now."

"I'm not! let's just try not to get caught.."

"Well of course we don't want to get caught" Abii said rolling her eyes. Since by the time we arrived back at the dorm we were told it was only 10 minutes till curfew, but we hadn't gone to the library yet. So I had the great idea of sneaking out before thinking it through.

"There it is," I pointed to a door on the left side of the hallway with a sign saying ' _library_ ' next to it. We approached it only to realize it was locked. "How are we suppose to get in," I stood on my toes peeking through the window.

"I have an idea," Abii said with a grin before turning towards the lock and closing her eyes in concentration, when I was about to tell her we should probably just give up and come back tomorrow, both of her arms turned into blades.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked marveling at her arms- or blades.

"I can't really control it yet.. or fully transform," she murmured before slipping the curved point of her blade into the lock and twisting it in a ninety degree angle. There was a small _click_ signaling the door had unlocked and Abii moved back, she closed her eyes and I watched her let out a breath before her arms returned to normal.

I couldn't help but gasp when my eyes fell upon the inside of the library. The ceiling was high and the book shelves installed into the walls required a ladder to reach the top, there were also book shelves scattered around the center of the room. The light was dimmed, most likely to conserve electricity, but it was just enough to see. There were signs labeled stuff like ' _fighting', 'meisters' 'weapons' 'techniques'_ placed above certain parts of the library.

I walked over to a small bin that had a sign attacked to it and read, _'Free student handbooks, one per visit.'_ I grabbed one and walked over to a small bean bag chair only to collapse into it.

"I'm going to check out the weapon section," Abii said walking away. I nodded even though she had already turned away and flipped open the small handbook. On the first page was a brief description of the purpose of the academy, which was basically the same thing Stein had told us. I skimmed through the chunky little book easily, learning the academy rules and already brainstorming ways to get around them.

Abii returned with a stack of books of her own. She settled down onto the bean bag to my left and handed me a book. At the top it read ' _Meister weapon handling and fighting techniques.'_

I was around half way through when Abii nudged me on the shoulder catching my attention, "Do you think you could help me test something?"

I gave her a quick nod, "Yeah, what?"

"Well if I full transform just catch me.. k?" she said standing up then giving me a hand up. She closed her eyes and within a second, way quicker then before, she transformed into her weapon form, a battle ax, and flew into my hands. I turned her around my hand using this movement to gain momentum, just like I had seen in the book, then swung her into the air in front of me.

Putting the bottom of her staff on the ground I got a good look of her weapon form. Her staff was long and grey, it had dark blue lacing on it until it ran into a skull which held together two blades on either side of her staff. The blades were carved like angel wings but were deadly sharp.

"You look.. amazing." I said in ah.

"I know" she said, her reflection appearing in the blade.

"You can see what you look like in this form?" I said rising a eyebrow.

"Nah, it's more like.. i dunno I can just feel it."

Her form glowed for a millisecond then liquefied out of my hand where she appeared in human form. She clenches and unclenches her fists then looks back up at me smiling, "I think I can control it now." I give grin back at her.

There's a pause of silence before I speak, "You know this place is exactly what we dreamed of-"

"an adventure-something abnormal," she finished smirking at me.

"Hey," I said looking down at my new boots, "You're going to help me find my brother right- I mean I totally get it if you don't want to go back-"

"What? Of course I'm going to help, Andy's like a brother to me and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't," She playfully hit my shoulder, "We're a team ey?"

"Yeah," I said looking up to meet her eyes. "You know you can start fights here as long as you have a teacher or member of staff present?" I mentioned, eagerly changing the subject. She raised a eyebrow at this clearly intrigued.

* * *

We exited class crescent moon after everyone else had already cleared out. Which only resulted in not being able to beat the crowded hallways.

The night before we had stayed in the library till dawn, when we hid in the bathrooms until classes started so no one would suspect us of breaking and entering. The only sleep we had got in the past 48 hours is when we took turns resting on the plane. I could feel myself getting grumpier by the second.

A group of two guys pushed past us, knocking Abii back a few steps.

"What the hell?!" Abii snapped, she tens to get easily annoyed when tired, but what room do I have to talk all I want to do right now is smash someones head in.

A glimpse of a familiar shade of blue skin is all I need, "Oi Sid." I Shout before turning to Abii. She understands what I'm doing immediately and transforms. I catch her, spinning her around a few times before pointing her directly at the two boys.

"Rule 45, if a battle between two academy students begins there must be a member of staff to witness it." Abii says and I can tell she's grinning while saying it.

"We, The double AAs, challenge you to a duel."

* * *

 **Abii's POV**

"We, the double AAs, challenge you to a duel."

The words ring in my ears, this would be our first duel, but then again these guys didn't seem like much of a challenge.

The first guy was scrawny, but he had a good sized meister as his partner. He was big, only a couple inches taller than Allie though, he didn't seem like he was prepared to run or move from the position he stood in which gave us an advantage.

I watch from the dark space I float in as the scrawny boy turns into a curved sword, which I believe is a scimitar, he looks more threatening in weapon form.

Somewhere in the dark space I can feel Allie's soul wavelength, she seems determined to win. I'm swung at the boy who is too slow to move out of the way completely, getting his shirt cut open.

"Allie, jump!" I yell, hearing the blade coming from below.

She jumps as I instructed, kicking the boy hard in the stomach, probably a move she learned last night. This sends him stumbling backwards.

His weapon doesn't seem to be doing much, he seems more frightened then anything as I see the scrawny boy's reflection in the blade.

"Let's end this quick." I suggest to Allie who nods, she charges forward giving the boy a deep cut with one swift move.

The blood pouring from the boy's wound seems to catch him off guard, Allie, taking the opportunity, kicks his feet out from under him and shoves the tip of my blade right in front of his face.

"Alright that's enough." Sid says from the sidelines and Allie pulls me away from him. The boy attempts to crawl away from us but fails.

Everyone stares as I change back into human form, _accidentally_ stepping on the guy's hand.

The meister is taken to the infirmary; his scrawny partner hot on his heels. "Looks like Stein was right about you two." Sid says, coming out of the small crowd that gathered to watch us fight.

"What do you mean?" Allie asks, clearly still enraged.

"I have to go visit Lord Death, nice fighting though." Sid replies, avoiding the question entirely.

Allie and I exchange looks, and I can tell we're both thinking the same thing.

 _What are they hiding from us?_

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you remember which sections we haven't covered yet?" Abii asked kicking a small rock on the path.

"Um.. I think magic tools and part of special abilities?" I said naming the remaining areas of the library we had yet to look through. Over the past week we had spent most of our time in the library or fighting other students, and so far we haven't lost a battle. Most of our battles lasted less then a minute, since we were able to pinpoint our opponents weaknesses and strengths then use them against them only by analyzing their appearance, stuff like the way they held themselves or if they looked determined to win. We only attended a few classes, the ones that were for both meisters and weapons, so we haven't been separated since we got here.

We reached the long, steel rows of stairs and began sprinting up them. At first going up so many stairs was tiresome and hard on the knees but now we've gotten the hang of it and use it as an exercise to help our stamina up and keep our legs in shape. When we made it to the top we stretched out our legs and continued to the door.

The sound of something hitting the ground with much force caught out attention and we both turned towards the sound. A boy, most likely around our age, stood pointing at us. He had unnatural blue color haired, that for some reason reminded me of the cotton candy you got fresh at festivals.

"YOUR THE DOUBLE AAs RIGHT," he shouted, his voice ringing in my ears, still pointing at us, "DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT YOU THAT YOU'VE SURPASSED I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR" He continued to ramble about himself and how he was going to fight us and win. Normally I would have accepted a battle without a second thought but at the moment all I wanted to do was go to the library. I glanced over to Abii to see she looked just as annoyed as I did, and took that as our cue to leave.

We turned around and walked away, when something he said caught my attention, "I MEAN, I GET IT IF YOU'RE TO _SCARED_ TO FIGHT A BIG GUY LIKE ME." I felt my body stiffen as I came to a stop. Abii glanced in my direction giving me a look that could only mean ' _whatcha gonna do?'._

"I'd be quick." I said and she nodded before transforming and flying my hands. I caught The sound of wheels and footsteps just as Stein emerged from one of the Academy doors followed by students, most likely class crescent moon's first period class (which we had decided to skip). They were probably brought down by the noise

I turned around to face the blubbering fool. Now that we weren't in violation of academy rules the fight could begin.

A boy also around the same age, maybe older, with stark white hair stood up from where he was leaning against the building (for some reason I hadn't noticed him) and joined the blue haired boy, who was most likely his partner.

"I SEE YOUR FINALLY FACING YOUR DESTINY, TO BE DEFEATED BY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR," cotton head declared pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Would you shut up and fight, you're about to make my ears bleed." I shouted back rubbing my ear.

"Don't take him for granted, he's strong." Abii said and I nodded.

"Soul!" He called to his friend.

"I don't know man.. you know what happened last time," The other boy, Soul, sighed.

"Don't be silly soul a big guy like me can do this without a hitch."

Soul sighed again before jumping into the air and transforming into a scythe. "THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP," they both shouted as he spun down towards Black*Stars form. Soul's blade landed right on his head, something happened I hadn't even expected.

I shifted Abii's blade so I could see her form in the reflection, "are you sure about that?" I asked her.

"..."

"OW OW OW THAT REALLY HURT SOUL WHY DID YOU DO THAT"

"What are you saying you idiot! you're the one who didn't catch my blade!"

Black*Star continued to pick soul up only to drop him seconds later, "You stupid scythe!" he shouted attempting to pick him up his hands glowing with what seemed like green lightning. _He has the ability to use his soul wave as a weapon._ A high pitched scream came from the scythe and when cotton head pulled away he turned into his human form.

"You.. idiot..." Soul said toppling over.

"Soul!" He knelled by his friends side, "Don't die on me man!"

"We haven't even done anything yet.." Abii whispered.

"Should we just leave...?" I whispered back.

"probably," I began to back away.

"I will avenge my friend!" he said pointing towards me.

 **Sweatdrop**

I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up to reveal my small black watch, it read _8:42._ "You're wasting my time," I growled, running at him, low to the ground to gain speed. When I was close enough I swung at his upper chest, which he dodged by moving to the side. Before I could block him he was behind me pressing his hand to my back. For just a second pure pain ran through my body. He's using soul wave's. I jumped away before he could do farther damage. He attempted this one more time but I kicked his forearm, avoiding actual contact with his hand where all the soul energy was.

I swung at him again but he dodged without effort. If he dodged all my attacks this fight would get no where. I scanned my surroundings looking for something I could use, but the only thing in the area was the school and stairs. _How can I use this._ Before he was acting so cocky.. so if I could just make him think he was winning and catch him off guard. I was brought out of my thoughts when he swung his leg towards my face. I quickly used the side of Abii's blade to block and stepped back in the direction of the school. He continued to try to punch me and I dodged, keeping track of the distance I should be from the building. When I figured I was a safe distance from the pillars I turned around and ran towards them, running a ways up then flipping through the air and using the momentum to kick Black*Star in the head. he stumbled back, clenching his head, but recovered quickly moving so fast around me that I could only see his formed blurred, like he was _teleporting._

Fast.

But not smart.

If he was appearing to be teleporting then he would have to be moving unearthly fast. I put Abii's staff close to the ground, and just like I had expected blackstar tripped, moving too fast to notice the sudden object in his path. His face slammed into the ground and a small pool of blood formed under his nose. I poked him with my boot, but all the knocks he got to his head knocked him out cold.

Abii transformed into her human form and stood beside me.

"Sorry I took so long," I apologized, a bit embarrassed the fight had taken so long.

"It's whatever," She said as we walked through the school doors.

* * *

 **Abii's POV**

Allie and I were walking down the school hallway, we had just come from the library and were planning to head back to our dorms.

That is, until we heard the same obnoxious voice from earlier.

"Is that the idiot from earlier?" I whisper to Allie, who nods in reply.

The voice had come from down a hallway to our right, we could either

A. Go back to our dorms and forget we ever heard that big mouth's voice.

or, B. Go eavesdrop on him.

I already knew what answer Allie chose, "Come on." she whispers to me as we creep down the hallway.

Another voice becomes clearer the closer we get to Class Crescent Moon.

The door to the classroom is cracked open and we can hear Sid talking to Black*Star, peeking around the corner I see a girl with long black hair.

 _Might be his weapon since the guy from before clearly wasn't._ I think to myself.

"Using Stein's Soul Perception we've detected a witch's soul in the quarantine zone in Insania. You and Maka will be going to investigate." Sid says.

"isn't Insania the town those two girls came from?" Black*Star asks, for once saying something serious.

"Yes, that's why I want you to make sure you don't go around yelling about it."

"Alright! Did you hear that Tsubaki? **WE'RE GOING TO GO KICK THAT WITCH'S BUTT!"** The girl gives a 'I'm really sorry about him' look to Sid.

* * *

We make it back to the dorms before we finally start talking again, "Are you going to follow them?" I ask, already knowing her friend's answer.

"Yeah, I have to do whatever I need to do to find my brother." I nod, understanding how she must feel right now.

"You sure you won't chicken out?" I ask jokingly, "Only if you don't." she replies, shaking off the seriousness of the matter with a slight smirk.

"Like that'll happen."


End file.
